Il est
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: Cassage de soldat parfait et eau de rose a gogo ^^


Auteur :ChtiteElfie

E-mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source :GW, Elle est ma tendresse de Roch Voisine

Genre :Yaoi, 1x2x1, songfic, shonen ai, POV de Duo et Heero, Méga OOC comme c po permis ^^°

Disclamer : le PC pourrave l'est a moi mais po les bishous qui sont dedans T_T

Note : Je préviens que c'est de la super guimauve

Il est…

Une maison au cœur de la forêt. 

Une maison de conte de fée. 

Blanche, entouré de fleurs multicolores. 

Un silence reposant. 

Une chambre émanant la sérénité. 

Un lit. 

Deux corps blottit l'un contre l'autre. 

Deux cœurs que la guerre n'a pas sut séparer. 

Deux esprits qui se cherchaient depuis si longtemps. 

Deux âmes qui n'en forme plus qu'une. 

Deux personne en harmonie. 

L'une d'elle s'écarte et observe l'autre. Une cascade de bronze se dévoile. Elle caresse la joue de l'autre forme encore endormit. Elle la regarde avec tendresse. 

_Pour le meilleur et aussi pour le pire  
Pour toutes les douleurs et pour tous les rires  
Pour la chaleur de son corps qui soupire  
Pour ses yeux qui pleurent quand je la fais souffrir  
Pour le terrible manque d'elle quand elle s'en va_

_Pour les nuits sans sommeille quant on ne s'aime pas  
J'apprendrai le silence pour ne pas lui mentir  
J'apprendrai son absence quand elle voudra partir  
J'lui donnerai mes nuits blanches, mes rêves et mes délires_

_Mes matins, mes dimanches, mes ailes pour s'enfuir  
J'lui apprendrai l'amour, celui qu'on fait à deux  
Celui qu'elle a toujours quand il en manque un peu_

POV de Duo

Hee-chan, tu es si beau. C'est bête à dire mais c'est la vérité. Ton visage est serein. Je me plait à croire que c'est grâce à moi. Lorsque je t'observais auparavant, pendant la nuit, ton visage gardait sa gravité. Comme si, même pendant ton sommeil, la guerre te préoccupait. Peut-être était-ce vrai. Mais ça ne l'est plus maintenant. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que derrière le guerrier sans faille se trouvait un enfant apeuré. Si ta carapace était si solide, c'est parce que ton cœur est fragile. Tellement fragile. Mais tu n'as plus besoins de carapace. Maintenant c'est moi qui te protègerait. Je donnerais tout pour que tu sois heureux. Nous n'avons pas eut un passer radieux mais en attendant un avenir paisible et joyeux notre présent sera fait d'amour. Je te donnerais tout pour que tu restes auprès de moi. Je t'aime Hee-chan.

Fin du POV

La seconde forme ouvrit les yeux. Devant son visage un ange au sourire calme le regardait en lui disant son amour. Il se blottit contre lui. 

  
_Elle est ma tendresse  
Elle a mon amour  
J'veux pas qu'on la blesse   
J'veux personne autour  
Elle est mon espace, mon identité  
Le vrai dans la glace  
Quand j'veux me regarder_  
  


POV de Heero

Duo. Je t'aime tellement. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Tu es tout pour moi. J'aime quand tu me dis ces trois mots. Grâce à eux j'existe. Grâce à eux je vis enfin. Te sentir contre moi est plus que je n'aurais osé espérer avant. Je pensais que personne ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme moi. Réléna ne me voulis que parce qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Toi…Toi tu m'aimes pour ce que je suis. Tu me redis encore cette phrase que je ne ma lasse pas d'entendre. A chaque fois mon cœur se gonfle. Avant toi je ne pouvais me regarder sans penser à ceux que j'avais tué. Maintenant quand je me regarde, ces dans tes yeux, et à chaque fois j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Dans tes yeux je suis important. Je ne suis pas une arme ou un robot. Dans tes yeux je peux voir tout ton amour. Dans tes yeux je suis humain. Je ne veux plus te quitter. Je veux rester avec toi. Le temps que l'on soit là je veux être toujours contre toi.

Fin du POV

Le premier se détache lentement. Le second le regarde effrayé, pensant à un rejet. Le premier le rassure et lui caresse la joue. Il sort du lit. Le second le regarde apeuré. Le premier lui fait signe de venir dans ses bras quand il est debout. Le second s'y précipite. Celui à la cascade de miel le prend dans ses bras et se dirige vers le salon. 

  
_J'apprendrai les couleurs qui tissent les étoiles  
Je remplirai son cœur de tout c'qui fait pas mal  
J'arrêterai le temps quand elle voudra grandir  
Pour elle je ferai en grand tout ce qu'elle n'ose pas dire_

_Je lui donnerais les mots qui n'ont pas d'importance  
Et qui posent le beau sur un amour intense  
J'lui donnerai du soleil avec du bleu immense  
Pour pas qu'elle se réveille du côté du silence_  
  


POV de Duo

Il a l'air tellement délicat. Comme si, un seul geste, pouvait le briser. Ce geste, je pourrais le faire. Mais mon cœur serait aussi brisé que le sien. Il a l'air si tendre comme ça. Qui pourrait croire que c'est l'un des plus grand terroriste à le voir accrocher à moi ? Je l'aime. Je le lui dis. Je sais qu'il aime entendre ça. Moi, j'aime le lui dire. J'aime lui apprendre toutes ces choses qui sont inutile sauf pour le cœur. J'aime lui apprendre tout ce qui est sans importance sauf pour le bonheur. Toutes ces choses qui n'existent que pour ceux qui s'aiment. Toutes ces choses qui existent pour nous. Je l'embrasse tendrement sur le front. Je me demande, comment son masque avait put cacher l'éclat de ses yeux. Cette scintillante douceur omniprésente quand je te regarde. Cet éclat d'enfance qui demande du réconfort. Il me semble que désormais, je la verrais chaque jour.

Fin du POV

Le premier dépose le second sur le canapé.  Il s'assit ensuite en face sur un fauteuil. L'ambiance était calme mais un peu tendu par les questions non posé. 

  
_Elle est ma tendresse  
Elle a mon amour  
J'veux pas qu'on la blesse  
J'veux personne autour  
Elle est mon espace, mon identité  
Le vrai dans la glace  
Quand j'veux me regarder_  
  


POV de Heero

Duo que veux-tu ? Si tu veux me dire que l'on doit se séparer, je n'y survivrais pas. Tu as mon cœur entre tes doigts. Si tu m'abandonnes, tu le prendras avec toi. 

Tu es tout ce que je n'ai jamais eut avant. 

Tu es tout ce que l'on ne m'a pas donné dans mon passé. 

Tu es tout ce que l'on m'a refusé dans mon enfance. 

Tu m'as donné des choses dont je ne peux plus me passer. 

Ton amour. 

Ta tendresse. 

Ta joie. 

Une vie. 

Si tu pars, tu reprendras toutes ces choses. Duo je t'aime ne part pas.

Fin du POV

-Heero, ce que nous avons fait… Je veux dire… Nous enfuire… Même pour quelques jours… Ça nous était nécessaire… Mais maintenant… il faut rentrer. 

Heero baissa la tête. Ça n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Ils avaient déserté. En pleine guerre ils s'étaient enfuit pour se reposer. Ils étaient fatigués quand ils l'avaient fait. Mais maintenant il devait rentrer. 

  
_Elle est l'étrange certitude  
Le manque qui empêche de rêver  
Pour tous ceux qui s'aiment par habitude  
Et qui s'appartiennent à moitié  
  
_

POV de Duo

Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'attendre à ça. Que croyais-tu que j'allais faire ? Te quitter ? Cela m'est impossible. 

Ce serait me demander d'arrêter de respirer. 

Ce serait m'enlever ma vie. 

Grâce à toi mes rêves sont réalité. Je n'ai plus à te regarder dormir. Je le fais, à n'importe quel moment désormais. Avant je voulais que notre couple soit comme dans les films. Il ne l'est pas. Il est beaucoup mieux que ça. Nous nous appartenons totalement l'un à l'autre. Contrairement au film nous n'avons pas besoins de fête pour montrer notre amour. Nous le faisons tout le temps à chaque instant. En ce moment tu dois te dire que nous devons revenir. Tu dois te demander pourquoi ? Pourquoi retournerions à la guerre alors que nous sommes heureux comme ça ? Nous le devons pour que d'autre puisse jouir du même bonheur.

Fin de POV

-Duo j'avais oublié la guerre. Je n'aurais pas dut… Mais je l'ai fait. Elle avait l'air tellement loin d'ici. Mais tu as raison. Nous devons y retourner. Je regrette seulement de devoir quitter cet endroit ou j'ai put savoir qui tu étais réellement.

-Nous pourrons revenir quand la guerre sera finit.

-Mais pour ça nous devons y retourner. 

Le premier hocha la tête. Ils se levèrent, et mains dans la main, sortirent de la maison. Ils s'en éloignèrent. Derrière eux, la maison devint flou. 

Comme si, elle n'existait que pour eux. 

Comme si, elle attendait leur retour pour de nouveau être réelle. 

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers une voiture à l'orée de la forêt. Se fut le premier qui prit le volant. C'était le contraire avant, mais tout redeviendrait comme avant quand ils seront de retour. Comme avant ? Non. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

  
_Elle est ma tendresse  
Elle a mon amour  
J'veux pas qu'on la blesse   
J'veux personne autour  
Elle est mon espace, mon identité  
Le vrai dans la glace  
Quand j'veux me regarder_

POV de Heero

Plus nous roulons plus nous nous rapprochons des autres. Je sais qu'une fois la-bas… Nous devrons nous éloigner un peu. Cela me semblera être une torture. Pire que toute celle que OZ à put nous faire subir. En attendant, je préfère profiter du fait que tu conduis, pour poser ma tête sur tes genoux. Ça n'est pas très confortable, mais puisque je suis contre toi, tout le reste est aussi doux que les plumes. 

Je ne sais pas si les autres nous pardonnerons. Nous pardonnerons de les avoir quitter une semaine. C'est si cours et pourtant si long. Ils vont vouloirs que nous leur expliquions. Leur expliquer quoi ? Que nous avons flanché un court instant ? Qu'ils nous fallaient nous éloigner un court moment pour ne pas partir à jamais ? Quatre comprendras, je pense. Trowa je ne c'est pas. Il est comme mon frère mais c'est aussi un soldat, sauf que contrairement à moi, il n'a pas goutté à la joie. Wufei ne comprendra pas. Pour lui la justice est plus important que tout, et nous, nous avons fuit cette justice. 

Fin du POV

Le premier arrêta la voiture. Ils étaient arriver. Ils se serrèrent une dernière fois sans leur masque. Pendant cinq minutes, ils restèrent ainsi. Le quatrième avait dut les sentir. Il n'avait rien dit. Il était de leur coter. Ils se détachèrent et les masques furent repris. Ils étaient fissurés de toute part mais ils étaient toujours là. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la porte et frappèrent. Elle s'ouvrit.

Fin

Je veux bien un mail please *chibi eyes*

Il est 19h38 mais j'ai arrêter de l'écrire vers 4h ce matin pour reprendre seulement a 19 h ^^° par contre Shinny commence a me gaver è_é elle en est a quatre idée par jours è_é 

Aujourd'hui j'ai rien de spéciale a marquer alors je vais pas vous faire perdre de temps et vous dire a+ ^^


End file.
